


In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

by itiswhatitis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried to be funny, M/M, No Angst, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Louis, dunno if it worked though, its all pure fluff plus what I'm going through everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitis/pseuds/itiswhatitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Suddenly, Louis can't stand to look at Harry anymore. He's so tall and lanky and muscular and Louis is so short, curvy and recently chubby. He's jealous, so jealous of his beautiful boy. Because it's not fair. It really isn't fair that he eats an apple and after a day it appears on the scale in kilos, and some people swallow a cow and stay the exact same. He knows that if he'd look at Harry right now, as awkward and embarrassing as it is, he'll start crying in frustration.</em><br/> <br/>Or, Louis gains few pounds and thinks he's fat. Harry disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I would thank someone, but it's basically only me and my weight gain who wrote that.
> 
> title from In The End by Linkin Park :)
> 
> (I'm NOT a native english speaker so try to bear with me ?)

The end of the world starts when Louis gained four pounds.

He stares at the scale, swallowing heavily. Because, like, it can't happen. Not to him.

The lads already making fun of him about how big his bum is and how his curves put any girl's in shame. He jokes around with them and tells them Harry's most precious property is his arse, and that they would die for magnificent curves like his. And above all, he's kind of sick to see how many people on twitter think he's fat.

So adding those four pounds to the equation, (or to his bum more correctly) doesn't help his situation. Not at all.

"Hazza!" He screams dramatically at the top of his lungs, running far away from their bedroom, far far away from the bloody terrifying piece of metal. "Hazza, I'm in mental crisis, where are you?"

It's stupid question, because he knows exactly where Harry is. He's in the study room, probably working on another song (another one that's dedicated to Louis), and when Louis enters he sees his boyfriend sitting on the chair in front of the table, hands folded over his head, brows knitted together in concentration.

"Hazza," he pouts, getting closer to him.

"What's up baby?" Harry turns to him slowly, smiling all wild curls and fond, through lidded and tired eyes.

"What do I look like to you?" Louis asks simply, cocking his hip to one side, then regretting it when he thought that in this way Harry will notice even more how fat he became.

Harry stares at him, scratches his nose. "Ummm.. very pretty?" Louis frowns at him, so Harry corrects himself. "Very annoyed?" Louis settles on a grimace this time. "The person I'm gonna marry?" Harry tries; smiling cheekily, adding dimples.

Louis sighs. "And when I though you couldn't be any cheesier." Harry watches him in confusion, eyebrow rising in silent question.

"I'm getting fat." Louis exclaimed in defeat, stepping few steps to his boyfriend's direction, intending to sit on his lap, but then remembers that, right, maybe he shouldn't (if he wants Harry to stay alive, that is).

Harry opens his arms for him to sit in the gap between him and the table, and Louis wonders if he'd even be able to fit in there. Harry apparently thinks he can, so if his bones will crumble into dust while Louis is sitting on him, then that's his whole fault, really.

"You're not fat, Lou." Harry looks straight to Louis' eyes not breaking eye contact while adjusting Louis in his lap. "It's just-"

"Of course you'd say that." Louis rolls his eyes, even when he feels huge relief. "You don't want me to crush you to death." he grumbles, looking up with knitted eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Harry smiles softly, placing one large hand on Louis neck, lobbies him for a kiss. Louis hears him hums into it, and even with the new weight on his, he doesn't afraid to climb higher in Harry's arms and put his legs around his waist.

"You can start diet, I mean, if it bothers you, Lou." Harry suggests; green eyes so big and lovely. "But I personally think that you really," he kisses Louis on his jaw, " _really_ ," moves to peck his nose, "really doesn't need to."

Louis can feel himself smiling, the crinkles Harry loves so much on full display, and pecks him on the mouth one last time.

"Alright." He nods, thinking of some possible diet he can start. "When I'll finish no one will even remember I had a bum before."

Harry widens his eyes, "Nooo, Lou, that's not what I meant!" He replies dramatically, "I can't live without your bum, Lou, I take it back, I take it back!"

Louis laughs fondly, ruffles his boyfriend's soft curls and jumps from his lap before Harry will think now it's the perfect time to starts reassessing his arse.

"Too late now dearie."

* * *

After a long research online and some written promises he's never going to ask Harry to bring him ice cream in three o'clock in the morning, he starts his diet.

It consists of eating until five in the afternoon at the most, snacks will be only veggies or fruits, and the carbohydrates will take only fifty percent of his daily consumed calories.

Harry is so great, so helping. When Louis tells him to take the homemade mashed potatoes away from him, or when Louis almost screams at him he wants pancakes in the middle of the night; Harry doesn't complain and only hugs him tighter, whispers he shouldn't torture himself like that in the first place.

* * *

It takes two weeks until he's feeling a change. He just still can’t tell if it's for the better or for worse.

* * *

"You know, I think the diet had worked." Louis stands in front of their full length mirror, observing every inch of his body. "s'like, I feel a bit lighter, I think." He smiles at his reflection in the mirror. "My bum looks smaller, right?"

Harry appears behind him, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist slowly, picture of content. "It's still a mountain compares to mine, though."

Louis giggles, watches how perfect they look together on the mirror's glass. Next to Harry's giant body he doesn't feel so fat anymore. It's nice, even when he can see how skinny and lanky Harry is. "You can't compare out asses you daft. It's like comparing between Messi and Justin Bieber." He rolls his eyes. Watching in the reflection how Harry looks down at him with soft smile.

"What do they have to do with each other?" He hears Harry asks slowly, his voice deep and vibrating right into Louis' ear.

Cause of death: Harry Styles.

"Exactly." Louis smiles smugly in return, watching how Harry laughs while shaking his head. "Now, shoo. I gonna weight myself." He turns to him, because he quite yearn to see Harry's face right in front of him and not through some annoying mirror.

Harry pouts adorably and Louis wants to kiss that pout away so he does just that.

"But like, Lou, I need to be with you through the entire process." Harry tries to reason, and seriously, he doesn't have to bother. Even if he'd say 'bananas' Louis would agree.

"Fine," Louis huffs walking towards the scale with Harry behind him, fully knowing his boyfriend is smiling in satisfaction and checking his bum during the short walk. (He's not opposed to that. Not really.) "But no talking or kissing, Hazza. I need to concentrate."

"Alright, babe. Good luck." Harry grins at him, big dopey smile stretching across his lips as he leans down and kisses Louis one last time, one hand sliding to squeeze his arse.    

After one minute of unplanned make out, he stands wobbly on the scary piece of metal, considers if he should remove his attire or if staying in Harry's jumper would suffice. He stays in the jumper, hoping this won't influence the final result.    

He can feel Harry beside him smiling in encouragement and stroking his arm gently while they wait for the numbers to go up, and he's aware that Harry's purpose is to make him calm, but it's practically making him nervous.

"No." He breathes out, the numbers burning holes in his eyelids, laughing at him, at his failure, at his three extra more pounds. "No no no." he lets out short puffs of breaths, feels too overwhelmed to actually react reasonably.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay." Harry whispers in his ear, leading him gently off the scale, knowing Louis wouldn't want to see those numbers in the nearby future.      

"I tried, Harry. I try so hard and it never helps." Louis admits, sniffling into Harry's shirt. "What should I do to be skinny? What?" he clutches his hands in the soft fabric of Harry's flannel shirt tightly, "answer me."

He knows he's being stubborn. It's not Harry's fault. If anyone's it's his. It's his and his stupid body's fault which can't cooperate with the _need_ to be thin or only thinner.

Harry doesn't respond, settling on stroking Louis hair quietly. But Louis is so grateful for his presence alone.

"I'm just so tired." He closes his eyes, letting the darkness envelope him. He needs it to help him forget how much disappointed he is from himself. How scared he is that maybe Harry is as well.

"Come on baby; let's go to bed, yeah?" Harry presses final kiss on Louis temple, then moves away from him, starting to organize the sheets for them to sleep on, even though they're going to get wrinkles in two minutes.

Harry leans forward while doing that and Louis catches a glimpse of his body.

His jeans emphasize the thinness of his long long legs, his torso lean and muscular, and he reminds Louis everything that he isn't, everything he wants.

Suddenly, Louis can't stand looking at Harry anymore. He's so tall and lanky and muscular and Louis is so short, curvy and recently chubby. He's jealous, so jealous of his beautiful boy. Because it's not fair. It really isn't fair that he eats an apple and after a day it appears on the scale in kilos, and some people swallow a cow and stay the exact same. He knows that if he'd look at Harry right now, as awkward and embarrassing as it is, he'll start crying in frustration.

He turns sharply, looking blankly as he can on the floor while the taller (and skinnier) lad finishes straightening the sheets, and taps them few times.

"C'mon, Lou." Harry says, and Louis can hear the love and softness of his voice even though he doesn't look at him. Maybe he won't sound like that when Louis will look more like a whale. "I'll make you forget." He adds when Louis makes no attempt to move from his spot next to the bed.

"I don't want to forget those numbers, Harry." He says in a small voice, not daring to look up at his perfect skinny boyfriend. "If I will, it'll only be worse."

He knows Harry is walking towards him by the silent way his socks brush the tile floor.

Before he manages to comprehend what's going on, the world is upside down and he yelps in surprise.

"Hazza, no, put me down!" he screams, trying to pretend it doesn't make his mood to lighten up a bit. "Put me down before you'll regret it."

Harry's laugh is echoing in his ear, and the latter giant starts walking towards the bed with Louis on his shoulder. "I don't think I will, Lou. You're light as a feather, babe."

"If the seven pounds I gained didn't tell you something by now, then I don't know what to say to you."

He's being tossed on their bed, Harry crawling right after him, kissing him on the mouth, nose, then sliding to kiss his belly, his clothed thighs.

"Don't you dare to say my boyfriend is fat." Harry says huskily while kissing Louis next to his belly bottom, causing him to blush and squirm in delight. "Besides, where would we be if I wasn't checking out your lovely bum in the x factor, huh?"

"Nowhere, I guess." Louis whispers, because it seems to suit the situation. Maybe it's okay to be a little chubby, as long as Harry loves it. It's his opinion that's matter the most anyway.

Harry comes back up, wrapping Louis in a tight grip, his body covers all of Louis', and he can't feel those seven pounds, can't feel any of his weight right now, like this.

* * *

And if after a few months Louis accepted his weight, it's only because Harry can't stop manhandling him all over their flat (and perhaps because Harry gained deliberately couple of pounds himself).

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
